32 días mas
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Todo seria bajos los términos y condiciones de ese anciano, esperaban no matarse antes de terminar el tiempo. Su libertad y soltería ¿Lo valía?
Hola, si ya se, ya se, nada mas no puedo terminar con mis demás historias y ya ando subiendo mas, pero es que es inevitable, sin mas espero que les guste ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo I

—Así que quieren disolver el matrimonio—Los dos asintieron observándose un poco fastidiados—Saben que una vez hecho esto ya no hay vuelta de hoja—Los dos volvieron a asentir—Mire lo único que deseo es estar soltera de nuevo-el hombre cabello acanado asintió meditando sus palabras—Bueno señora Taisho si lo que desea es eso—Ella asintió más entusiasmada—Se les otorgara el divorcio pero si cumplen una condición—

* * *

— ¡No lo haré, lo que deseo es estar lejos de él y quiere que pase treinta y dos días más a su lado ¿Está loco?! —El anciano asintió—No…—Él alzó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio—Si no lo hace señora Taisho quiero que está segura de que nadie les ayudará a disolver su matrimonio, sus familias tienen gran influencia en este negocio claro que para ellas soy intocable y por eso acudieron pero estén por seguros que si no soy yo nadie más los ayudará a disolver este matrimonio, y si lo que realmente quieren disolver el matrimonio treinta y dos días no serán nada—el peliplata murmuró en asentimiento.

—Está bien pasaremos treinta y dos días más juntos, después de todo seguir con la rutina no será problema—El hombre río, le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, ponerlos en aprietos era sin duda muy divertido.

—Creo que no me entiende señor Taisho, ustedes dos vivirán encerrados estos treinta y dos días y si llegan a romper alguna de mis cláusulas para la disolución de este matrimonio, lamentó informarles que de mi va que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra los separe—los dos lo miraron boquiabiertos, tenía que ser una jodida broma.

—Por sus caras no se esperaban esto, pero no importa, a partir de la siguiente semana comenzarán a vivir bajo el mismo techo, porque estoy muy consciente de su situación, tendrán que pedir los días acordados en las respectivas empresas y así mismo vivirán en donde yo los asignare, les proporcionare ingredientes para sus respectivas comidas, sin acceso a Internet, sin celulares y sólo con la televisión y la reducción de cinco llamadas por día, claro alguna llama extra tendrá su costo—Otra risa salió de los labios del mayor al ver como los dos se ponían cada vez más indignados-El costo por llamada extra será de medio millón de dólares, así me aseguró de que limiten su comunicación-

— ¡Usted está loco! —Exclamó la azabache, el simple hecho de pensar que tendría que convivir con el hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo

—Tranquila Kagome, yo no soy el que se quiere divorciar, esas son mis condiciones y si lo quieren—el hombre golpeó la mesa con ambas manos—Si lo quieren me avisan, sólo tienen hasta las ocho del día de hoy, si no saben lo que pasara—

Vieron a anciano ponerse de pie, los dos gruñeron volteándose a ver molestos, porque ese jodido anciano tenía que ser el único que los podía separar, claro debía de ser porque sus padres los casaron a la fuerza, y porque ellos no querían que el matrimonio se disolverá.

Y nada había empeorado hasta que les dijeron que tenían que traer un hijo a este mundo, el simple hecho de imaginarse que tenía que embarazarse de ese bastardo mal nacido sentado a su lado era abominable, lo odiaba y eso no cambiaría, tendría que aceptar vivir bajo esas condiciones con tal de ser libre.

— ¡Esta bien aceptamos las condiciones! —Grito molesta, el hombre volvió a reír socarrón, sintiéndose vencedor, sabía muy bien que algo estaba por cambiar y esperaba que fuera para bien o para mal le devolviera su amada libertad.

—Perfecto, preparan maletas, que dentro de una semana, un auto los recogerá para llevarlos a su domicilio, si me disculpan me retiro, tengo un asunto en la corte—

* * *

—Listo, creo que lo tengo todo—Se había preparado para cualquier emergencia, llevaba dos celulares con acceso ilimitado a Internet y el suficiente saldo como para el tiempo acordado.

—Ese anciano se cree más listo pero no lo es—Envolvió perfectamente los celulares, y por fin cerró la maleta, debía de tener mucha precaución.

* * *

—vamos deberían verse más animados—los dos gruñeron—Antes de que los encierre ya hay comida como para una semana y las llamadas de hoy ya están disponibles—Con paciencia subió las escaleras—Ryu registra muy bien sus maletas—el hombre asintió con paciencia sacó todo de la primera maleta y su miedo creció al ver como abrió todo.

—Vamos Kagome, enserio, pensé que sería más lista—Los teléfonos que reposaban en las manos del hombre le dieron a entender que enserio estaría incomunicada.

—Vamos Sesshomaru, pensé que tú también eras más listo, al parecer no contaban con esto—Él río al meter los teléfonos a los bolsillos de su saco—Por eso las llamadas bajarán de cinco a dos—Abrió la boca a modo de protesta, pero al ver que había sido su error no quiso objetar más.

—Bueno ya pueden entrar—los dos suspiraron, sería en extremo duro, el hombre fornido y moreno metió las maletas que entre los dos se acumulaban ocho-Bueno como ya saben todos los días tendrán una tarea, espero la cumplan y si lo hacen bien, tal vez les agregaré dos llamadas más, hasta dentro de treinta y dos días- escucharon como le colocaba llave a la puerta y junto con esto se escucharon cadenas y varios candados, habían ideado cada uno un sinfín de planes para huir de ahí, pero al parecer ninguno serviría.

* * *

Observo la casa, no era nada fea y era muy acogedora, era una casa perfecta para dos adultos y un pequeño, subió las escaleras y encontró sólo tres puertas, abrió la primera y encontró un baño, la segunda estaba cerrada y la última era la habitación con una enorme cama, suspiró, al parecer tendría que dormir en el piso o en el sofá, no quería nada que compartir con él, ni siquiera la cama.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá-dijo ella decidida—La cama es toda tuya—él ni siquiera prestó atención, siguió acomodando su ropa dentro del gigantesco armario—Te estoy hablando Sesshomaru—Él comenzaba a desesperarla de sobremanera, lo vio tomar una manta y quitar una almohada de la cama, suspiró enojada, quería controlar sus impulsos para no matarlo, pero al parecer la tendrían que llevar a la cárcel por ello.

—Te estoy diciendo que yo me dormiré en el sofá, ve a la cama—le sonrío tratando de ser amable, pero él al parecer la estaba ignorando por completo.

—Eres demasiado molesta, ahora mujercita delicada vete a la cama—Abrió la boca furiosa, estaba por abofetearlo cuando el timbre sonó, lo vio dejar las cosas sobre el sillón y dirigirse escaleras abajo. Con reticencia lo siguió y encontraron un sobre amarillo debajo de la puerta, el se agacho y lo tomo, con lentitud lo saco y vio como una mueca molesta se dibujaba el su rostro.

Con molestia le paso el papel y al leer sus líneas no podía sentirse más enojada-— "No hace falta que se esfuerzan en separarse, el único lugar donde podrán dormir será en la cama, esos sillones sólo les traerán horribles dolores de espalda y se los cuento por experiencia propia, así mismo quiero que sepan que no sólo se la pasarán sentados viendo la TV o en su defecto leyendo" —Ese anciano cada vez se estaba ganado con creces su muerte.

— "Les are llegar todos los días trabajo de sus oficinas, me he puesto en contacto con sus secretarías y ellas me lo harán llegar, yo obviamente se los pasaré todo impreso y a su vez ustedes me entregarán sus avances semanales a mano, no se preocupen, me encargaré de que todo sea pasado a documentos electrónicos para ser entregados en las empresas" —

— "Su primera tarea será Dormir Juntos, como sabrán tengo cámaras, y los vigilará en cada movimiento, estas para su buena suerte sólo captan imágenes y no sonido, por lo que podrán maldecirse todo lo que gusten—

—"Pero a su vez cada pelea que yo perciba, será motivo de que yo les añada una semana a el trato, así que será y quedará en ustedes estar sólo treinta y dos días o en su defecto uno o dos años, sin más me despido, disfruten" —

17/05/2016 06:44 PM ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, espero su visto bueno, ideas, que les gustaria que pasara, saben que todo es bienvenido, ya espero actualizar pronto, por que pues estoy por morir, las amo asi demasiadisimo, nos leemos pronto, les mando besos con musha musha hambre :(


End file.
